memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Encountering Xenos
(Moon surface) The shuttle smokes from the damage it took. (Shuttle cockpit) Typhuss wakes up and walks out of the shuttle as John walks up to him with a tricorder and his phaser rifle on his back. You're finally awake John says as he looks at Typhuss. Here again on this moon, damn, I can't believe you took us to Acheron, you don't have any idea what you are walking into and where the hell are the others says Tyhuss as he looks at John. He helps him up. They went to scout ahead and this was the only moon that the sensors could pick up before we lost them and what do you mean by here again John says as Typhuss searches the shuttle and gets out his particle rifle. 22 years ago, Starfleet Command lost contact with Hadley's Hope, they sent Ripley, me, Sarah, Corporal Hicks and a squad of Starfleet marines to find out what happen to the colony says Typhuss as he looks at John. As they're walking to meet up with Sarah, Ellen, Chloe, Lois and Amanda. Did you guys find out what happened to them? John asked as he's holding his Rifle. Typhuss looks at him. The colony was overrun by Xenomorphs says Typhuss as he looks at John. He stops. While I was looking around the place I thought I saw something black and mysterious according to my tricorder its non-humanoid but that's as much as I could get before it disappeared John says as he looks at Typhuss. It was one of the aliens says Typhuss as he looks at John. As John and Typhuss are walking to meet up with the others two Xenomorphs are watching them and they hiss at each other and then just watch John and Typhuss, then John's tricorder beeps. Hang on I'm picking two unknown life forms John says as he looks at his tricorder. I bet it is Xenomorphs, its not safe being out here alone we need to get to the others now says Typhuss as he looks at John. They start running to where the others are at. Forty meters, thirty meters their damn fast whoever they are John says as he runs looking at his tricorder. Kira to Ellen, come in Ripley says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Go ahead Typhuss we read you Ellen says over his combadge. We are being chased by two Xenomorphs, Ripley get here fast we need help says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. John looks at him. We don't know if its them or not it could be something else John says as he looks at Typhuss. We're in the colony Ellen says over his combadge. I see it go in I got your back John says as he stops at the double doors as Typhuss gets in holding his particle rifle as well waiting for the Xenos. Xenomorphs are the only life forms on this moon, how would you know John you have never been here before and I have says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've read the reports about them and it looks like whatever was chasing us has stopped John says as he walks into the Outpost and the doors closed. Both John and Typhuss walk to operations or what's left of it from the last time Typhuss was on it. (Operations) Whoa, what the hell happened to this place John says as he looks around the place. The atmospheric processor blew but don't know why it didn't take the whole colony with it Ellen says as she looks at Captain Martin. John puts his rifle down up against the wall and then takes the distress beacon out of a bag. This was all I was able to salvage from the shuttle the rest is just too badly damaged John says as he looks at the others. Then Typhuss turns to Chloe about the beacon. Chloe is that beacon powerful enough to send out a distress call says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. She looks at it. Yeah but who could we send a distress call to anyway? Chloe asked as she looks at them. John looks at her. The Enterprise or the Intrepid John says as he looks at them then they hear banging on the doors as John, Amanda and Sarah pick up their compression phaser rifles and Typhuss picks up his particle rifle as Xenomorphs come into the room as they start shooting at them dropping them down like flies as their firing at them one of them appears and jumps John pushing him out of operations as he rolls with the Xenomorph and it tries to stab him with its second mouth but John hits it with his rifle and shoots it in the head as Typhuss, Sarah, Lois, Chloe with the distress beacon in the bag, Ellen and Amanda joins him on the ground. Wow John that was awesome where did you do your training at? Ellen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Starfleet Academy but I did do a bit of MACO training on board the Enterprise during the Borg invasion Colonel Williams was offering the training to all Enterprise personnel and security teams John says as he looks at Ellen. Typhuss looks at John's arm and sees a cut on his arm. Anyone have the medical kit says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Yeah here Ellen says as she hands Typhuss the med kit. John looks at them. What's wrong? John says as he looks at them. You have a cut on your arm says Typhuss as he looks at John then opens the medical kit and gets out a dermal regenerator and turns it on. John looks at his arm. Oh, yeah that Xeno grazed me with its tail as we were tumbling from operations John says as he removes his uniform jacket, vest and long sleeve shirt. Typhuss runs it over the cut and it is healed. Typhuss puts the dermal regenerator in the medical kit, he closes the medical kit and puts it in the bag. Ellen, I can repair the shuttle's impulse engines and we can fly out of here, I will need help, Amanda and Lois can help me says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. We're missing a nacelle due to it being sheared off by a rock without it we can't go to warp we'll be stuck in this system John says as he looks at them after he gets his vest on expect for the long sleeve shirt and he puts them in the backpack. You are the one who crashed the shuttle John, Ellen we can't wait here for hours for the Enterprise or the Intrepid we can find them they are in the system says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Ellen. As they're getting ready to head back to the shuttle they see a huge Xenomorph on four legs head towards them. That's a new one Ellen says as she looks at them and then at the unknown Xenomorph. Uh, let's run for it John says as he sees the alien head towards them. They're running towards the depot as the creature is chasing them as Typhuss, John, Lois, Chloe and Sarah are shooting at it while running they see the depot and Ellen and Amanda are at the door controls. (Depot) Come on guys get in Ellen says as she looks at them. Both Typhuss and Sarah get into the depot then the doors close John slides into the depot as the doors closed and the alien ramps the door. What the hell was that thing Sarah says as she looks at the others. Some kind of new Xenomorph says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Now what the hell are we going to do now! yells Typhuss as he looks at Ellen.